


Captain's Floor

by The_Upholsterer



Series: Captain's Chair [4]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Banter, Confessions, Developing Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Telepathy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Upholsterer/pseuds/The_Upholsterer
Summary: The Captain discovers the thrills of a new position...





	1. An Endless Day

** Part 1: An Endless Day**

Gideon wandered through his quarters, picking up things and putting them down again. He smoothed the blanket that lay over the back of his couch. He picked up his picture of the Cerberus crew, but for once didn't really see it. He took a used mug to his kitchen area and came back out, still holding the mug. Setting it down, he straightened his uniform and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at his watch. 

_Soon. John will be here soon. And this endless day will be over._

After Gideon had woken up last night in Lieutenant Matheson's quarters, and in his arms, they had both decided that it would be better if they went to their separate quarters to finish catching up on sleep. Gideon had wanted to forget everyone and stay there, but they both knew that if he and John were going to keep this ... whatever was happening a secret, they needed to be very cautious. 

So a long kiss and then Gideon had gotten dressed and stumbled back to his quarters, fortunately not too far away from John's. There he had collapsed in his bed, but found himself unable to sleep. His body had been still exhausted from the near-sleepless week, as well as the physical exertions earlier in John's bed. But when he'd closed his eyes, he had felt utterly alone inside the darkness of his mind. 

Eventually, he must have fallen asleep, since he had been awakened by the blare of his alarm. He'd turned off the noise, and sat up on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at his hands. 

_It hadn't been a dream._ A dream born of sheer exhaustion and loneliness. It had been too real. But what proof did he have? He had been tempted to walk right over to Lt. Matheson's quarters and ask him. Ask him, ask him ... what? "Good Morning, Lieutenant. By the way, did I fuck you last night?" 

There was no way to ask. Gideon had only been able to get up and get in the shower, get dressed, and appear on the bridge for duty. 

Lt. Matheson had already been there.   
_John?_ Gideon had asked silently. _Did you really ask me to call you John?_   
He'd reported to Gideon on a few minor items.   
_Did you sleep?_   
He'd gave up the command of the bridge to Gideon without anything new or odd showing in his face.   
_Did you wake up this morning as confused as I am?_   
He had been earnest and serious as always.   
_John? John?_ But Gideon had been a prisoner again inside his own head. 

Gideon had spent the morning concentrating on acting normal, concentrating on listening to reports, concentrating on keeping his eyes on his clipboard or the view screen or wherever they were supposed to be instead of following Lt. Matheson around. Gideon's nerves had been completely shot by halfway through the day and he'd taken his lunch break without expectation that he would eat. 

As he'd stepped into the lift, Lt. Matheson had stepped in behind him and said, "Deck 9" to the command panel. 

The door had closed and Gideon had looked at John who had been looking at him. Gideon had opened his mouth, but had closed it again when he couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he'd reached out his hand towards John. John had shifted slightly towards him and Gideon's hand had touched his arm. He'd felt his warmth through the black sleeve. John had raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards the security cameras that were in every lift. Gideon had bitten his lip and withdrew his hand, stuffing it into his pocket. 

The lift door had opened for Deck 9. Gideon had needed to say something. 

"Lieutenant?" Gideon had blurted out. John had stood in the doorway and looked at him with mild inquiry. 

"Umm, we need to go over those new staff rotations. Stop by my quarters tonight? 7 o'clock?" 

"Yes, sir ... Matt." and John had stepped out into the hallway, the door closing behind him. 

Gideon's legs had turned to water and he'd leaned against the lift wall to hold himself up. Matt, he'd called him Matt. It was true. It wasn't a dream. He had really ... and they had really ... and tonight they planned to ... "Oh God!" 

The lift had beeped to remind him that he hadn't given it a destination. "Deck 12", he's said. His stomach had been churning, and he'd known that lunch wasn't an option. Instead, he'd gone to the recreation deck and, changing into sweats, had started to run laps around the gym. 

His feet had pounded the track, round and round, just like the thoughts in his head. How did he get himself into this? But it felt so good, so right. How could he do this to John? All his life John had only wanted a career in EarthForce, and his Captain, the one who should help him the most, was selfishly endangering that career. Just for some simple sex. Oh, but there was nothing simple about it. It was intense, fearless, and utterly soul-satisfying. And he knew John wanted it as much as he did. But he was the senior officer, he should have cut this off before it started, on the bridge. _Ohh, the bridge ..._ he could never look at his Chair the same again, without remembering John's hands and mouth ... So, see? It was already distracting him from his duty. He was useless all morning. But when he was in John's arms, he slept better than he ever had before ... 

Around and around, Gideon had only ended up soaked with sweat and no nearer to a settled mind. He had dragged himself to his quarters and took a long vibe shower, trying to scour himself calm. It hadn't worked. 

The afternoon had dragged on eternally. The Excalibur was just travelling from the Rim where Redsin was, to another distant place with a much more tenuous possibility of the Cure. Gideon had stared at the viewscreens and the roiling waves of Hyperspace and had wished for something to happen. A life-or-death battle would be good. 

As it was, he hadn't been able to avoid thinking about John and reliving their every moment together in his mind. He had hoped no one noticed how he'd constantly shifted in his chair. By the time the day had been over, he'd had a pounding headache and a raging erection. 

He'd gone back to his quarters and took another shower, willing the vibe shower to cool his system down. It was nothing like a cold shower with real water, but it had been enough that he could pull his underwear back on without discomfort. 

So here he was, wandering around his quarters, waiting for John and as nervous as he could ever remember. _Surely John will come soon._

A chime at his door and he jumped. He cleared his throat. "Enter!" 

And Max Eilerson stomped in, "Captain, I really need to talk with you --" 

"Max?" Gideon said stupidly. 

"You recognize me, Captain. I'm so proud." Max plopped himself down on Gideon's couch. "Now your soldiers are encroaching on my territory again. Space that was specifically designated for IPX research and storage. How am I supposed to ..." 

Gideon tuned Max out, trying to get a hold of himself. The last thing he needed was for Max to think anything unusual was going on. He'd be on the trail like a Starfury at target practice. Max was still complaining, punctuating each point with a jab of his pen. 

"Okay," Gideon interrupted him. Max frowned at being cut off short. "I will speak to the CO of the EarthForce GROPOS. I'm sure she did not realize that her troops were commandeering your storage space. It's understandable to think that empty space on a starship, even one of Excalibur's size, is fair game for a card table or two." 

"You would say that. The moment I leave, you'll probably run down there and ask them to deal you in." 

Gideon had to laugh. 

The door chimed. "Enter!" he called, hoping his voice sounded normal. 

The door slid open and John stepped in, stopping abruptly when he saw Max. 

"Sorry," Max said unapologetically. "I didn't know you had other appointments." 

Gideon made himself sigh and say, "Just looking over staff rotations." 

"God," Max said, standing up, "Don't you soldier types ever take a break?" 

"Sometimes," Gideon said casually, "Want to go shoot some hoops?" 

Max shook his head, "Oh, no. Basketball is not my style." 

"Well, I'm only a so-so dancer." 

"Sorry, Captain, but you're not exactly my idea of an ideal dance partner." 

Gideon shrugged. "I'll talk to the GROPOS' CO. But right now, the Lieutenant and I have work to do." He stepped back from the door, inviting Max to leave. 

"Alright," Max said grumpily, "I have some work to do myself anyway." 

"Good night, Mr. Eilerson." 

"Hmph," Max stepped out the door and it closed after him. 

Gideon let out a long breath. Good thing he was so damn good at bluffing, carrying on a casual conversation with Max when John was standing like a bright flame on the edge of his vision. 

Gideon turned to look at John, who was standing stiffly near the door. Gideon took one tentative step towards him. 

Then John was moving towards him and he was rushing towards John and they met in the middle with bruising impact, wrapping their arms around each other and pressing their lips together. 


	2. A Returned Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John overcomes Gideon's fears, then teaches him the delights of not being on top.

**Part 2: A Returned Favor**

Gideon broke away from John's mouth and placed kisses on John's eyelids, nose, cheeks. John's fingers were in his collar, unzipping his jacket and pushing his hands inside to roam across Gideon's chest. 

"That was the longest day of my life," John mumbled. 

"Really," Gideon said, his mouth against John's hair. "It just flew by for me." 

Gideon pulled back and grinned at John just to make sure he knew he was kidding. 

"When you woke up this morning --" Gideon began. 

"--Did I think it was a dream?" John finished. "At first, but then I noticed that I could still smell you on my blankets, and there was a dried stiff spot on the foot of my bed that neither of us bothered to clean up." 

"Ahh," Gideon hugged him tightly. "You could have fooled me today. Until you called me Matt in the lift, I thought I was going insane." 

"I'm glad I fooled you," John said, his voice serious. "Everything depends on us being able to behave normally in public." 

"I know," Gideon said fiercely. "But we're not in public now." 

He pulled his arm away from John and spoke into his wrist communicator. "Computer, execute Gideon12." 

"Acknowledged. Executive Quarters Full Privacy Mode engaged. Communication for Captain Matthew Gideon limited to Emergency Level One. Communication for Lieutenant John Matheson limited to Emergency Level One. All communication modes voice only." 

"When did you set that up?" John teased. 

"When I came back here after running myself to death on the track ... and I realized that I wasn't going to be able to talk myself out of seeing you again." 

"I'm glad you didn't," John placed his hand on Gideon's cheek and kissed him lightly. Gideon put his hands around John's face and deepened the kiss, tasting John's lips with his tongue. John's tongue flickered out and danced around Gideon's. John's hands went back under Gideon's jacket, pulling his shirt untucked and sliding underneath it. His hands burned hot trails across Gideon's bare chest. 

Without removing his lips from John's, Gideon pulled off his wrist communicator and tossed it on the floor. Gideon's fingers ran through John's hair and traced the shape of his ears. He pulled off John's earpiece and tossed it also. 

Gasping for breath, John broke the kiss, only to scatter kisses across Gideon's nose, cheeks and neck. Gideon closed his eyes and dug his fingers into John's arms. 

"Matt?" John said, his voice hoarse. "Couch?" 

Still gripping John tightly, Gideon backed up until his legs hit the edge of the couch. Gideon sat down and John sat in his lap, straddling Gideon with his knees. 

Gideon unzipped John's jacket and pulled it aside to expose John's neck for his lips. John tilted his chin up as Gideon nibbled along the smooth surface of his neck. John's hands slid down Gideon's back, kneading his muscles through his uniform. Gideon teased the neck of John's black shirt with his teeth, flicking his tongue under the fabric. 

With a growl, Gideon pulled up John's shirt, and pushed it up, forcing John to raise his arms so Gideon could pull John's jacket and shirt off together. Gideon tossed it aside. 

"Hey," John laughed. "That better not get wrinkled. My Captain hates wrinkles." 

"Oh, does he?" Gideon ran his hands along John's shoulders. "I will have to talk to that Captain of yours. I'm sure he just doesn't appreciate your many ... assets." Gideon pressed his lips to John's neck and kissed his way downwards. John grabbed his shoulders and hung on. 

Gideon gripped John's rib cage and leaned him back so that he could reach his lips to John's nipples. He ran the flat of his tongue across each hard nipple then flicked it with his tongue. He rubbed his cheek against the right nipple, running the hard nub across his lips and nose. John trembled and Gideon allowed him to sit back straight. John leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his sweat on Gideon's lips. 

With his mouth still devouring Gideon's, John's hands pushed Gideon's jacket off his shoulders and Gideon shrugged out of it. John broke away long enough to pull Gideon's red shirt over his head and toss the jacket and shirt in a heap on the floor. 

"Maybe I should go hang that up," Gideon teased, as John kissed his neck and shoulders. "My First Officer is very particular about protocol." 

"Sounds like your First Officer needs to loosen up," John murmured against his chest. 

"I don't know about that," Gideon said, his breath catching when John rubbed his palm across his nipples. "I like him the way he is now. _Right_ now." 

"Then we will have to see that he stays that way." As his lips continued to roam Gideon's chest, John's nimble fingers reached down and began to explore the shape of Gideon's cock, which was pressing against his pants. 

"Mmm." Gideon stroked what he could reach of John's neck and ran his fingernails lightly down John's back. John's fingers unfastened Gideon's pants, and dove inside, capturing Gideon's cock in a firm grip. 

"MM!" Gideon pushed his hips against John's hand and grabbed the waistband of John's pants. Fumbling with the fastening, he opened up John's pants and searched out John's own engorged cock. 

John brought his head back up and his lips locked with Gideon's, teasing and sucking as their hands stroked the other's cock. Gideon's other hand shoved inside the back of John's loose pants and ran his finger down the top of John's ass crack. They kissed and stroked for a long moment. 

Abruptly, John wrenched away, breathing hard. "If we want to do anything else, you better stop that right now." 

Gideon laughed, squeezed John's cock one more time before removing his hand from his pants. "So much for my always in control First Officer." 

"This is me under control," John said roughly, releasing Gideon's cock and running those fingers across Gideon's lips. He moved off Gideon's lap and pulled off his own shoes, socks, pants, and underwear and left them were they fell. Gideon also stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. 

Gideon's head felt like it was burning up, his hands shaking slightly as he reached out. John avoided his hands and pushed against Gideon's chest so that Gideon stumbled and sat back down on the couch. John fell to his knees in front of Gideon and took Gideon's cock into his mouth with one smooth motion. 

Gideon laughed in delight. "I definitely want to see you out of control sometime." 

John lifted his head from Gideon's cock and smiled impishly. "Make sure you have a week's vacation set up beforehand." 

Gideon laughed again, then settled down to enjoying John's incredible mouth and tongue. 

John sucked Gideon's cock all the way in, rubbing the head against the back of his throat, then pulled smoothly up, his tongue swirling around the head. He took the length of Gideon's cock into his mouth again, sucking and teasing. His hands were busy stroking Gideon's balls and gripping the base of his cock. 

Now having done it himself, Gideon appreciated John's technique even more, and the miniscule part of his brain that could still think coherently saved up tips for next time. Then John flicked the slit of his cock with his tongue and any coherence was lost. Gideon ran his hands down John's neck and back, caressing the sides of his face and any other part of him he could reach. 

Just before Gideon was going to explode, John lifted his head. 

Gideon groaned, pushing his hips upwards against the empty air. John sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth. "I'd be happy to keep going, but ... we had talked about doing something else. Though we don't have to." 

Blinking his eyes and trying to focus, Gideon nodded. He felt as nervous as a cadet. "Yes, I do." 

John picked up on his nervousness and he came and sat next to him on the couch. He stroked Gideon's cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. "We don't have to do this, Matt." 

Gideon swallowed, "I want to. I just ... I want to, but I'm ... you know ..." Gideon closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the disappointment on John's face. 

John placed a feather-light kiss on each of Gideon's eyelids. "Matt, look at me." 

Gideon opened his eyes reluctantly. 

"You told me last night that you would throw yourself down a gravity well rather than hurt me." 

"I would," Gideon said firmly. 

"Then trust me to do the same, please?" John touched his cheek lightly, and then narrowed his eyes in the way that Gideon recognized. 

This time there were no solid images from John's mind, just a soft wash of emotions. Loyalty, trust, desire, and a fierce protectiveness. 

Gideon looked at him in wonder. "Here I thought I was the one protecting you." 

"We protect each other." John placed a kiss on the corner of Gideon's eye. "That's how we got this far." 

Gideon grinned, the tightness in his chest loosening. "This far as in the Excalibur or this far as in naked on my couch?" 

"Both," John smiled back, and Gideon could see the relief in his eyes. Gideon reached over and kissed John thoroughly. 

A thought occurred to him, and he looked at John, "You had ... right? Before last night?" 

"Yes, multiple times, but it's been quite a while." 

"I hope I didn't ... hurt you." 

"No." John looked at him sternly, "Now, where is the Matthew Gideon I know, fearless gambler and take-no-prisoners Captain?" 

"You forgot hotshot basketball player and great kisser." 

"How remiss of me." 

"Yes," Gideon said, demonstrating his kissing technique until they were both breathless. He reached over and grabbed John's cock, rubbing his thumb over the head then stroking his palm over the hard core. John pressed himself against Gideon's hand. 

Finally, John broke away and ran one finger down Gideon's cheek. "Are you ... ready?" 

"Scrubbed myself silly earlier." 

"Want to kneel by the side of the couch?" 

Gideon swallowed, nervousness warring with arousal. "Alright." 

He slid onto the floor and positioned himself against the couch, "Damn, I don't have any of that slippery stuff." 

"That's what First Officers are for," John stood and retrieved a familiar bottle of lubricant from his jacket. "Remembering the little things so their Captains can concentrate on the important stuff." 

"Yeah," Gideon watched over his shoulder as John walked towards him. 

John knelt beside him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Trust me." 

"I do," Gideon whispered. 

John ran his hands over Gideon's back, massaging his tight muscles with the palms of his hands. "I thought about you all day. I wanted to grab you and kiss you in the lift." 

"Admirable restraint. You probably went and ate lunch like a sensible human instead of running yourself to shreds in the gym." 

"Actually…" John sprinkled kisses over Gideon's back and ass cheeks. "I paced the halls." His firm hands kneaded the muscles in Gideon's thighs and calves, spreading his legs wider. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get through the second half of the day." He ran one finger along the crack in Gideon's ass and Gideon trembled. 

His tongue followed where his finger went and Gideon felt something wet and warm slide between his ass cheeks. John's tongue circled around his asshole and tickled the skin between his asshole and balls. He kissed his balls then, gently pulling Gideon's cock downward, sucked it into his mouth. 

With John's mouth sucking his cock, Gideon began to relax. When John released his cock to travel upwards again, Gideon was ready for the soft flick of John's tongue on his asshole. His tongue ringed the hole and then dipped inside. 

Gideon groaned with unexpected pleasure. John pulled his tongue out, then dove back in, setting on fire nerve-endings that Gideon didn't even know he had. John's hands spread Gideon's ass cheeks apart, and his tongue plunged in deeper. 

"Ohh god," Gideon murmured, grabbing a pillow and shoving his face into it. He wanted to reach back to touch John, but he stayed as John positioned him, only able to rub his face against the pillow and bite his lower lip. 

John withdrew and Gideon heard the pop of the lid on the lubricant bottle. He licked his lips and reminded himself how much John had enjoyed this. 

"Just a finger", John said, "You liked it last time, when we were on the bridge." 

"But by then, you'd sucked me senseless and I'd have been happy if you'd taken a burning hot brand and tattooed my ass." 

"There's an idea." 

"Don't even think -- Ohh..." as John slid one slick finger into his tight asshole. John held the finger steady for a moment, allowing Gideon to adjust to the strange sensation of someone inside him. Then the finger curved and massaged the incredibly sensitive gland that Gideon didn't even know existed before last time. After Gideon had gotten used to the single finger inside him, John added another slippery finger, stretching him. He moved the two fingers slowly in and out. 

His fingers still inside Gideon, John leaned over his back and said quietly, "Matt, I'm going to lay down on the floor next to the couch. You'll sit down on me. That way you have control over the speed and depth." 

"I trust you," Gideon whispered. 

"So says your mind." John kissed his ass gently as he withdrew his fingers. "But your body isn't sure." 

"I'm sorry --" 

John lay against Gideon's back, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Don't be. You should have seen the pathetic wreck I was the first time." 

Gideon caressed John's hands on his chest. "How can I be jealous of someone I don't even know?" 

Dropping a silent kiss on the back of his neck, John released him. Gideon took the cue and moved away from the side of the couch. 

John lay down in front of him, one hand lubricating his still firm cock. Gideon ran his hands down John's chest and down his legs. He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on John's lips. 

Taking a deep breath, he straddled John, facing towards his feet. He felt John position the head of his cock at his slick asshole. Lowering his body slightly, he took the head of John's cock into his ass. The feeling was incredible, like being cracked open from the inside, but not painful, just... stretching. 

"Don't clench up," John said from behind his back, "Don't fight it. Push against me." 

Trying to follow John's words, Gideon moved himself lower, taking in another inch of John's long thick cock. Underneath him, John gave a low moan and let go of his cock where he had been positioning it. He dug his fingers into Gideon's ass cheeks. 

Gideon moved up a little bit, and then lower still, pulling up and pushing down until he had the full length of John's cock inside him, and felt like he was going to burst apart. 

"Are you okay?" John gasped. 

"Ohhh, yes." Gideon groaned, gripping John's cock inside him. 

"How about ... a more ... comfortable position ... ?" John gasped out. 

"L-L-Like?" 

John sat up, his cock still buried in Gideon's ass. Gripping Gideon's torso, he gestured for Gideon to stand up on his knees. John moved with him, pulling his legs gracefully out from underneath Gideon, until he was on his knees behind Gideon who was on all fours. John pressed down gently on Gideon's back. As Gideon moved to lay down on the floor, John grabbed two pillows from the couch and shoved them under Gideon's hips. John kept Gideon's legs apart and kneeled between them, laying over Gideon's back. 

Gideon felt very vulnerable, since he couldn't see John, and could only feel him against his back and that searing contact where John's cock plunged into his ass. John stroked his hands down his back and began moving his hips, pulling his cock in and out. 

Groaning, Gideon thrust up against him, taking John in as deep as possible. He could feel the blood pounding through his own cock, imprisoned against the pillows. John's fingers dug into his ass cheeks, and his cock slowly slid in and out of Gideon's ass, using long unhurried thrusts and driving Gideon crazy with impatience. 

Gideon's ass was on fire, his cock was throbbing, his whole body was burning up, and with each thrust, John sent another wave of intoxicating heat through his body. He began to tremble with total exquisite arousal. 

_I will not beg, I will not beg, I will not_ ... "God, John, please!" 

Behind him, he heard John laugh, a wild abandoned laugh that was unlike anything Gideon had ever heard from Lt. Matheson. John gripped his ass tighter and sped up his strokes, pounding deep into him, his balls slapping against Gideon's ass. 

Through the roaring in his ears, Gideon could hear John chanting, "Ma-THEW, Ma-THEW, Ma-THEW ..." 

Finally, as Gideon reached the limits of his endurance, John came, spurting inside him, the hot juices making searing trails down the sensitized inner surfaces. John fired again and again, until he had spent himself inside him. 

Gideon lay with his cheek to the floor and John collapsed on top of him. 

John slid his hand under Gideon and gripped Gideon's tortured cock. A few firm strokes was all it took to bring Gideon over the edge. He let out a long low groan and erupted onto the pillows. John coaxed him through a long shuddering orgasm. 

Leaving his hand on Gideon's softening cock, John lay his head down on Gideon's back. 

For a long moment, neither spoke, and Gideon thought that John had fallen asleep. 


	3. An Unexpected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fun on Gideon's floor, John and Gideon crawl to Gideon's bed - and into a surprising conversation.

**Part 3: An Unexpected Confession**

"Matt?" John said quietly from where he was laying on top of Gideon's back. Gideon could feel John's softening cock still in his ass. 

"Hmm?" 

"How ... are you?" 

"Feeling like I just got fucked senseless," Gideon groaned. "But, God, do I feel good. How are you?" 

"Feeling like I just fucked my Captain senseless," John replied. "And utterly tired and satiated. If this is death, I'll take it." 

"Not death, John. You ain't getting away from me that easily." 

"Good," John's voice was muffled against Gideon's back. "I still need to brand that tattoo across your ass." 

"Property of John Matheson?" 

"That would be nice. But I was thinking more of something small, like... a flower." 

Gideon propped his elbows underneath him and turned over, scattering the pillows and dumping John to the floor with a grunt. "You want to tattoo what on my ass, Lieutenant?" 

John grinned and threw a leg over Gideon's legs, pushing his hips up against Gideon's side. "A flower, sir. I thought maybe a nice rose or daisy." 

"A daisy?" Gideon said, as he wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, pulling him closer, "Couldn't it be something like, I don't know, the Excalibur or the EarthForce symbol or even 'Galaxy's Greatest Captain'?" 

"Nope," John said, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "It has to be a flower. To show what a sweet guy you are." 

"Sweet?" Gideon growled and rolled over on top of him. "I have obviously not been hard enough on you." 

"If I may say, sir." John raised his eyebrows. "You have been quite... hard on me." 

"Grr," Gideon leaned over and bit him on the ear, "And I plan to be very hard on you in the future as well, the near future. ... But not at the moment," Gideon said, rolling onto his side next to John. "You know what?" 

"What?" John ran his fingers across Gideon's lips. 

"I want you in my bed," Gideon said, stroking his hand down John's arm. "I want to wake up and smell you on my sheets. I want to wake up in the morning and know that I haven't been dreaming." 

"I think I can manage that." John began to sit up, but collapsed back to the floor. "I think ..." 

Gideon had to fight the urge to giggle. "Maybe we should crawl." 

"This I have to see." 

"Hmph, I'm not too proud." Gideon got to his hands and knees. He could feel John's eyes on him. It was only when he started crawling that he realized how sore his ass was. "God, John, we're going to have to figure out something for me to do tomorrow that doesn't involve sitting." 

"I didn't do much sitting myself today." 

Gideon raised his eyebrows and looked behind him. John was laying on his stomach, his chin on his hands. 

Gideon said, "I didn't notice. I spent most of the day trying not to watch you." 

"And I you." 

"Right." Gideon concentrated on keeping moving until he eventually gained his bedroom and leaned against his bed. 

"Now your turn," he called. 

John got to his hands and knees and started crawling towards him. Gideon swallowed. He would never have guessed how erotic it would be to see a naked man crawl across the floor. The muscles moved in his arms and shoulders and his cock and balls swung between his legs. 

Gideon swallowed again. _Don't make bluffs that you can't cover ... yet._

John reached the side of the bed and climbed up it, collapsing on top of the blankets. 

"I even made my bed this morning." Gideon crawled up next to John. 

"I'm honored." John turned and pulled Gideon into his arms. 

"You should be," Gideon wrapped his arms around John's body and pulled him close. "I could hold you forever." 

"What happens when we get hungry?" 

"Order in room service." Gideon grinned. "Can you just imagine who they would send, especially if they knew that we were in bed like this?" 

John rested his head on Gideon's arm and contemplated the question. "How about Mr. Eilerson in only a chef's hat and apron and nothing else?" 

"Whoa," Gideon raised his eyebrows. "There's an image I never thought would come into my mind." 

"Well, actually ... " John narrowed his eyes and Gideon enjoyed the now familiar mental touch. 

In his mind, John showed him Max Eilerson, standing there with a tray of food. Max was wearing a white chef's cap at a jaunty angle and a white apron that said, "Kiss the Chef". Max had his usual arrogant, superior look on his face, regardless of the fact that his back, legs, and ass were on full display. Gideon and John were naked in bed, staring at Max. While he and John were distracted, Dr. Chambers came up behind them and stabbed each of them in the ass with a hypodermic needle and they got hauled off to the brig, still stark naked. 

Gideon burst out laughing, rolling over and pinning John underneath him. "Have you been having secret fantasies about Max?" 

"Not really," John grinned. "Want to see my latest favorite fantasy?" 

"Only if I'm in it." 

John narrowed his eyes and a picture burst into Gideon's mind. He saw himself dressed in full dress uniform, medals glittering against his black of his dress jacket. He was standing at a podium, making a speech about how the Excalibur found the Cure to the Drakh plague. John was hidden, crouched inside the podium, and had Gideon's cock in his mouth. He was giving Gideon the best sucking off of his life and trying to make him falter in his speech. 

Gideon leaned up on his elbows, John still pinned beneath him. "You have a much more devious mind then I ever imagined." 

John flashed a mischievous smile. "I'm good at hiding it." 

Gideon instantly thought forward to the next time that John's telepath overseer would visit. There had to be a way to keep this relationship from Mr. Jones. He would not let John go. He buried his face in John's shoulder and held him tightly. 

John touched his hair. "Easy, Matt, I'm not going anywhere." 

"You're damn right." 

Yawning, John corrected himself, "Except for going to my quarters to bed." 

"Sleep here tonight?" Gideon said, his voice wistful. 

"You know that's not wise." 

"I hate being wise and cautious and sensible." Gideon said ferociously. "I want to tell the whole ship that you're in my bed and if they mind, they can go to Hell." 

"I wish that too," John sighed. He ran his fingers through Gideon's chest hair. "Ask me again to sleep here tonight?" 

Gideon smiled down at him, feeling bittersweet. "Sleep with me tonight?" 

"Happily. Provided we don't just sleep all night." 

Gideon's mood lightened. "Deal." He shifted to one side of John, so that he lay with his stomach against John's side, one arm and leg still draped over him. 

Thoughtfully, Gideon traced his finger down John's chest. "What would happen if you were in my mind while we were... intimate?" 

John captured his wandering hand. His voice was soft, sad. "I would probably lose control and hurt you. I can do small, focused touches, but sleep is about the only time when it's safe for me to completely relax and let go. Some stronger telepaths can do it, but I don't think I can. I'm sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry." Gideon laid his head on John's chest. "For being a feeble-minded Normal." 

John was silent for a long moment, and Gideon feared that he had, once again, said something monumentally stupid. He looked up. 

John's angular face was dark with emotion. "Would I care more for you if you were a StarFury pilot or had different color eyes? We don't pick and choose what characteristics we want in people. People come as a package - good, bad and messy." 

Gideon held himself still, watching John's face. 

John placed his hand flat on Gideon's chest, not meeting his eyes. "It's been true for a long time that there has no one for me but Matthew Gideon. I don't care if you are 100 years old, have spikes for hair, and only eat bugs. I'll take you any way I can get you." 

Leaning over, John kissed him, hard. Desperately. Against his face, Gideon could feel John's eyelashes, wet with unshed tears. 

"I never should have said that," John whispered against his cheek. "That was stupid. I never meant to put any pressure on you. Stupid, stupid." 

"Shhh," Gideon took John's head onto his shoulder and stroked his hair. 

Inside, Gideon was in chaos. John's revelation shook him to his bones. It was so unexpected. But what the Hell did you think you were doing with John? Pure recreation? Maybe the first few moments were that, but their time together in the shuttle showed it was a lot more than that. He was angry at himself for not seeing this coming and, he had to admit, he was angry at John for springing it on him. He wanted to get up and run out of the room, steal a shuttle, and get the Hell away from here. 

But he had never run away from anything in his life. And he would pull out his PPG and blast his head off before he would do that to John. Did that mean ...? 

He was afraid, goddamnit. Caring for someone too much meant despair and death when they left, as they always did eventually. _Just calm down, Gideon._ He didn't need to deal with this right now. He could think about it later. Later, when he didn't have John right here in his arms and thinking was impossible. 

And he had been quiet far too long. What could John be going through? 

Gideon cleared his throat. "So, I'm not going to lose you to the next Telepath with a nice ass that comes along?" 

Still hidden, John gave a muffled, shaky laugh. "You know all Teeps are tight-assed sons-of-bitches." 

"Why, Lieutenant, you have a more extensive vocabulary than I thought." Gideon said. It was weak, but it was humor. 

John moved his head from where it was buried in Gideon's shoulder and looked up at him. Gideon's chest clenched at the look on his face. For anyone that didn't know him, John's face would have looked calm, but Gideon knew better. Gideon had only seen that expression a few times in his years with John. Each time Gideon had been going off on a mission that both strongly believed he would not come back from. 

"No, no, no!" Gideon said, almost violently. "I will not leave you, ever! Do you understand that, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, sir." John's eyes were locked with his. 

"I was just ... surprised, though God knows I shouldn't have been." Gideon swallowed. "It's just all so new ... I need ... Give me time, John. I need a little time." He sighed and traced his finger over John's ear. "I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you deserve right now." 

John's lips quirked in a wry smile, "Matt, didn't I say that I would take you any way I got you?" 

"Are we going to have to argue here, Lieutenant?" Gideon said, a smile creeping onto his face. "You deserve better. Better than an old man with spiky hair and a bug-habit." 

"No, he was the first choice." John murmured. "Instead, I got a control-freak Captain who couldn't walk away from a card game even if the building was on fire." 

"Hey, it was just a little fire." 

"Two city blocks." 

"You could hardly smell the smoke." 

"All the Fire Crews on the entire planet were called." 

"You couldn't expect me to just walk away from that pot, and I was down a thousand credits." 

"You didn't walk away, you were carried out on a stretcher." 

"But I won, didn't I?" 

"You did indeed." 

Gideon chuckled and grinned. John smiled back, with only a hint of melancholy - that Gideon immediately set about banishing. He pounced on John and started nuzzling his neck. "I am going to wear you out so much that I will have to scrape you off the bed with a spoon and pour you into your uniform before you can report for duty tomorrow." 

"That sounds like a challenge." John ran his hands down Gideon's bare back. "Think you're up to it?" 

Gideon glanced down between his legs. "Not yet, but I bet up could do something about that." 

"Me?" John raised his eyebrows. "What could I possibly do?" 

"You?" Gideon rolled off John and looked down the expanse of his body. "Just looking at you, stark naked and in my bed, is almost enough." 

"Almost enough?" 

"Okay, more than enough!" Gideon laughed, pressing his growing erection against John's hip. He slid the back of his hand down the length of John's chest and thighs. "I may be ready for round two. But not what we just did. I loved it, but I'm still sore." 

"Poor Matt, still sore?" John pushed Gideon over onto his stomach and licked his lips. "I might be able to help with that." 

John ran his tongue down Gideon's spine, chasing shivers down his back. Turning around, John straddled Gideon's back, facing away from his head. His fingers and tongue teased ever downwards until they reached the sensitive crack between his ass cheeks. Gently, John pulled apart his ass cheeks and slid his tongue inside Gideon's tender asshole. Gideon groaned and buried his face in the blankets. 

John lifted his head. "Is this okay?"' 

"God, yes." Gideon said, muffled. He felt John's tongue plunge back into his asshole, diving deeper than he imagined. It was warm and wet and soft ... "God, yes." John's tongue soothed the still burning interior and Gideon crushed handfuls of blanket into his fists. 

Another moment of that, and Gideon was more than ready for something he was more involved in. He nudged John onto his side and turned on his own side, facing John's legs. He scooted until his face was level with John's hips. He took John's cock into his mouth at the same moment that John took his. 

_Bliss._

Later, when Gideon was finally falling asleep from sheer exhaustion, John was still awake. Gideon lay half draped over John who was laying on his stomach. The last thing Gideon saw before he closed his eyes was John with a knife in his hand, carving "MATT" on Gideon's headboard. 


End file.
